Pokemon a better begining
by Angel of the Hmcs Haida
Summary: Ash wakes up late and heads to oaks lab to get his first Pokemon it will have scenes that are from the show with a few alterations including him getting a female Ralts for his starter catching a Pikachu and saving a mother Lucario's egg. Mega Lucario in future chapters and mega gardivoir as well but romance later please review
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning in Pallet town and one Ash Ketchum was just waking up as he broke his alarm in his sleep and slept in as a result. Ash quickly changed his clothes and ran to Professor Oaks lab to get his first Pokemon. Once at the lab Ash was out of breath as he ran faster then he thought possible.

"Well well well it looks like Ashy boy is late as always" said a voice Ash immediately recognized as Gary Oak.

"Well it doesn't help that I had a late night helping out at the town entrance to clean up after the wild Pokemon made a mess" said Ash as he walked by Gary before entering the Lab. "Professor are you there?" Asked Ash.

"Yes I am Ash and your just in time for the special Pokemon that was just transferred to me she is from the Hoenn region" said Professor Oak.

"I can't wait to meet my first pokemon" said Ash with a genuine smile.

"well here's her pokeball and your Pokedex and five pokeballs are on the table" said Oak while Ash released his first Pokemon who then proceeded to climb onto his shoulder and sit there with a smile. "Just so you know Ash that is a ralts and she is not usually very friendly but seeing as she's smiling I guess when the other professor sent her I was right in choosing you to be her trainer" finished the Professor as Ash proceeded to pick up his Pokedex and Pokeballs.

 _"Hi Master I'm happy that someone with a heart as pure as yours is my trainer and yes the old man is right I usually attack people who tried to be my trainer as they had evil hearts but yours is as pure as Arceus himself"_ said Ralts through telepathy.

"well it's nice to know you trust me Ralts I won't let you down" said Ash.

"Ash started walking out of the lab and down towards the street where his mother greeted him with a smile. "Ash is that your first Pokemon? She's soo cute!" Said Delia as she proceeded to try and hug the little Ralts only to be put back where she was by an unseen force.

 _"I'm sorry mother of my trainer but only he may hug me I'm not too into the thought oof being touched by others"_ said the Ralts into Delia's mind.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend" said Delia a little shocked that she was hearing a voice in her head.

Ash then proceeded to take his backpack and head to route one where he ran into an inured female Lucario holding two stones and an egg. Ash ran up to the Lucario and tried to help it up only to find it had a fatal wound as there was a shard of metal sticking through its left lung. **_"Please take these stones and my egg I can see that you will protect my daughter as I don't think I will make it and... -cough- Please tell her, her mother loves her"_ ** said the Lucario through aura with its last bit of strength as Ash hugged the Lucario gently before taking the stones and egg and putting them in his back pack for safety until he can get to a Pokemon center.

"I will don't worry" said Ash before leaving and not ten minutes later ran into a pikachu. "Ralts I guess it's time for your first battle" said Ash earning a nod from his Ralts. "Ralts hypnosis please" said Ash as Ralts then proceeded to hypnotize the Pikachu which Ash then tree a pokeball at only for it to ding as soon as the Pikachu was inside. Ash then released his new friend and let him rest on his shoulder. "You comfy my new friend?" Asked Ash earning a happy "Chaaa" from the Pikachu. Ash then continued his trip to Viridian city where he would take his first break. After a five minute walk he came to a river that Ralts helped him cross using psychic to make a solid path on the water. Once across he saw a girl fishing after a few seconds the girl looked up and saw him and the two Pokemon on his shoulders.

"You kid what are you doing scaring away the water Pokemon and staring at me?" Asked the girl.

"I just noticed you and I was wondering if you know he quickest way to the Viridian city Pokemon center?" Asked Ash.

"Well just go straight and then you should come across the outskirts of the city but why do you need the Pokemon center?" Asked The girl.

"well I found an egg but I just want to make sure it's okay" said Ash.

"that makes sense I'll take you then I wouldn't want anything to happen to an unborn Pokemon. The name is Misty" said the girl now known as Misty.

The four now traveled towards Viridian city which only took them two hours of walking along the path after entering the city they were stopped by officer Jenny who asked if they stole those Pokemon which Ash showed her his Pokedex which Ralts used Psychic to press the right button for him which then activated trainer ID mode. "Okay where are you off to then?" Asked Jenny.

"the Pokemon center Officer as I have an unborn Pokemon to get checked to see if the egg is okay" said Ash.

"Well this sounds like a Pokemon emergency I'll get you there in a flash" said Jenny as she got Ash into the side car of her motorcycle before taking off making Ralts use Psychic to hold her and Pikachu onto Ash's shoulder.

Five minutes later they arrived in the Pokemon center with Officer Jenny parking at the desk before letting Ash, his Ralts and Pikachu off then taking off out the front door. "Nurse Joy I have a Pokemon Egg that I'd like to get checked" said Ash.

"Okay just put the egg on the tray and I check if it's alright. If I may where did you find the egg?" Asked Nurse Joy.

"Well I had just left Pallet and this Pokemon was dieing and entrusted me with her egg and two stones she was carrying I guess she could see the kindness in my heart but when I tried to help her I found a large metal shard in her lung so it wouldn't have helped with how weak she was at first anyway and she wasn't even native to the Kanto region" said Ash shocking Nurse Joy as this boy had not only saved an unborn Pokemon but tried to help its mother where most trainers would have left it. "Can I use the video Phone?" Asked Ash earning a nod from the nurse.

Ash walked over to the video phone and dialed professor Oaks who answered right away. "Oh well hello there Ash how are you?" Asked Oak.

"I'm good Professor I caught a Pikachu and saved a Lucario's egg seeing as the mother was dieing and said Lucario gave me two stones before passing away" said Ash.

"Oh my I will have to let Professor Rowan know as he would know what might have happened" said Professor Oak. "But good job anyway" he finished.

"thanks professor" said Ash before he hung up and dialed his mother.

"Hello Ketchum residence" said Delia.

"Hi mom just calling to let you know that I made it to Viridian" said Ash.

"Great job Hunny I'm proud of you and your father would be as well" said Delia.

"Thanks mom I better check on my Pokemon egg" said Ash as he hung up and walked to the waiting room. A few minutes later Nurse Joy walked out carrying the egg with a smile.

"I am glad you came when you did this egg is about to hatch so I'd say you can stay here the night" said Joy as she handed the egg to Ash before walking to the front door locking it and heading to the back.

 _"Master where am I going to sleep?"_ Asked Ralts.

"You can sleep on my chest tonight Pikachu can sleep on my legs" said Ash. Suddenly there was a huge explosion and a huge hole in the roof.

"Prepare for trouble" said a girl with a red R on his white shirt.

"And make it double" said a guy wearing a matching shirt.

"To protect the world from devastation" said the girl.

"To unite the people's within our nation" said the guy.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love" said the girl.

"To extend our reach to the stars above" said the guy.

"Jessie" said the girl now known as Jessie.

"James" said the guy now known as James.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light" said Jessie.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight" said James.

"Meowth that's right" said the cat Pokemon known as Meowh.

"Give us all the Pokemon in this Pokemon center" said James.

Ash sighed. "Ralts, Pikachu are you two ready?" Asked Ash wanting to end this early earning a nod from both. "Pikachu use thunderbolt and Ralts use Psychic on the thunderbolt to amplify its power then finish by using Psychic to send them flying at the speed of light as their motto says" said Ash as his Pokemon did just that quickly ending Team Rockets lame attempt at stealing Pokemon before it even began. After which Ralts was soon enveloped in a white light. Soon the light died down revealing a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon that appears to be wearing a tutu. Most of its body is white, and there are three ruffles on each hip. Beneath the ruffles, it has skinny green legs with pointed feet. Its arms are also thin with two digits each. It has green hair that covers most of its face and reaches its shoulders on either side, resembling two ponytails. Ash soon realized that his Ralts had evolved and he was proud of his Pokemon for doing a great job. "Congratulations on a great battle" said Ash making Kirlia blush.

 _"Thank you master you can call me Kirlia now if you want or you can give me any name you'd like"_ said Kirlia.

"Okay Kirlia you did a great job and you look awesome as well" said Ash. "Let's go for a nap" said Ash as they were soon all napping on the waiting room floor.

The next morning

Ash, Kirlia and Pikachu woke up to a bright light coming from the egg which was right in front of Ash. The light soon disappeared revealing a Riolu who was looking at Ash confused. Ash then smiled and spoke calmly. "Hi there little one don't worry I will never hurt you and your mother entrusted your life to me so I won't let her down so is like to ask a question would you like to join my team?" Said Ash earning a nod before she touched one of Ash's belt Pokeballs immediately being sucked in and pinging before letting herself out.

 _"Master would you like me to create a telepathic link between you and her so she can speak with you till she learns to use aura?"_ Asked Kirlia earning a nod from Ash.

"You can speak to me now through your thoughts young one" said Ash.

 _"H-hi thank you for promising my mom you'll take care of me. I do have one question did she love me?"_ Asked Riolu.

"Well of course she did just she died protecting you and well before her death she gave me two stones and your egg so i promised I'd take care of you" said Ash.

 _"I'm glad to know she loves me enough to protect me but also to have you for a trainer as I don't think others would be as kind"_ said Riolu _. "By the way I'm Riolu"_ she said.

"Well I'm glad to have you on my team I guess we should get going" said Ash as they headed out towards Viridian forest. After walking for fifteen minutes in the forest they decided that they were lost at least until the found a caterpie and Ash just threw a pokeball knowing his team could probably beat it one shot.

Ash then decided to keep walking down the path with his three Pokemon two of which were on his shoulders and the other following right beside him when a question popped up in Ash's head. "Hey Kirlia just a question but how did you learn Psychic and how were you so close to evolving?" Asked Ash.

 _"Well umm I kinda learnt Psychic three years after I was born by my own Mother even though it took two more years to become efficient at using it do to my species usually learning it later in life but soon after I learnt it a Pokemon Professor I didn't catch his name but he managed to catch me and then he tried to give me to a few trainers who I attacked immediately before being sent here and meeting you. I guess you humans could say I'm level 20 but I was not trying to be a mean Pokemon I was just defending myself from people I thought didn't really care about me"_ said Kirlia as she went through the memories of her mother and father training her while Ash was collecting berries for hem to eat.

"Who was your father?" Asked Ash.

 _"My father was a Ditto but he loved me just he wasn't one of my species"_ said Kirlia.

"Well that's good at least your family loved you if you want after we are finished here in Kanto we can go to Hoenn to go see your family I just hope they accept me as your trainer and best friend" said Ash.

 _"Thank you master I am glad you are my Trainer"_ said Kirlia. _'I hope we could be more then friends one day master. I just hope you will love me back as much as I love you'_ she thought.

Soon they came across the exit to the woods and the entrance to Pewter city. Ash sat down on a rock thinking that tomorrow when was going to get his first gym badge but today would be about spending the day with his Pokemon.

 _"Hey umm Master can we get something to eat I mean eating berries in the forest was ok but wasn't filling if you know what I mean"_ said Kirlia.

"Sure Kirlia I just hope we can get a nice bed tonight" said Ash.

Soon they were interrupted when someone spoke. "You are sitting on my merchandise" said an old man.

Ash got up and bowed. "Sorry sir" said Ash.

"The names Flint and don't worry you probably didn't know so I will forgive you this time" said Flint.

"Thank you Flint could you point me to the nearest Pokemon center?" asked Ash.

"I'll take you there but I wonder are you planning to challenge Brock?" Asked Flint as he got up and started walking towards the center of town where the Pokemon center was.

"I was thinking tomorrow I will but for now just get some rest" said Ash.

"Makes sense" said Flint as they arrived at the Pokemon center.

Once they parted ways Ash, Kirlia, Pikachu and Riolu walked into the Pokemon center and up to te counter. "Nurse Joy can me and my Pokemon get a room for the night?" Asked Ash.

"Sure I can here is your key you will be staying in room one" said Nurse Joy.

"Thank you" said Ash as he headed towards room one. Once he found it he opened the door and went in to go to sleep and Kirlia layed next to him and went to sleep as well.

The next morning 

Ash and Kirlia were in a deep sleep and Ash was seeing Kirlias memories and was happy she had a loving family until he saw the professor catch Ralts for using Psychic on a boulder thinking that a Ralts shouldn't be able to ever be that strong as the boulder was almost the size of a car. Then Ash saw the new trainers trying to claim her as some sort of one of a kind candy that they had to have and for some reason Ash was livid at the fact that some trainers could only think of power over the Pokemon themselves as if trained proper any Pokemon could be able to beat a legendary but not many people liked to put their time into it he guessed.

Soon Ash woke up and looked at Kirlia in a new light as even after all those evil hearts she still had faith in the fact there would be a pure heart. "Morning my beautiful Kirlia" said Ash gently nudging her awake which worked as she woke up with a big smile and a face redder then a tomato. _"M-morning M-master"_ she said as she looked at her trainer with a curious face.

"sit in front of me Kirlia I will brush your hair" said Ash making Kirlia blush again.

'Does he love me or is he just doing this to make me happy' thought Kirlia. Kirlia sat in front of Ash before realizing that her trainer was only wearing Boxers at the moment and blushed even redder then before if possible.

Ash pulled out a brush and gently brushed her hair causing Kirlia to coo in delight then blush realizing what she just did. Ash chuckled "I'm glad your enjoying me brushing your hair Kirlia" said Ash.

 _"Well I thank you for taking such good care of me Master"_ Kirlia said before they got up and got ready for the day meanwhile Kirlia couldn't get the image of her sitting on Ash's lap out of her mind.

"Don't worry about it I will always take good care of you" said Ash as he was writing Kirlia a note as he didn't want to say his feelings out loud yet. Ash handed Kirlia the note before going to the bathroom to clean his face. As soon as Kirlia looked at the note she blushed at what it said.

 _Kirlia I don't know what it is I am feeling for you but I think I am falling in love with you but I just don't know for sure yet and well I'm too shy to say it. Just thought I'd let you know that and I guess your memories flowed into my dreams last night as I saw who I guessed was your mother and father as well as the professor and trainers that you denied I honestly can't believe that they can call themselves Pokemon trainers_

 _love your trainer Ash Ketchum._

To say Kirlia was shocked was like saying a Pikachu loves ketchup she now knew he had started to feel for her the way she felt for him and it made her feel warm inside. _"Master thank you for telling me this it makes what I wanted to tell you a lot easier as well as what I'm about to do easier"_ she said as she ran up to him and kissed him on the lips which surprised him but he soon returned the affection before they stopped and looked at each other. _"I love you Master"_ she said before she dusted herself off and climbed up on his shoulder again and yet still found the lazy Pikachu sitting there on the opposite shoulder. Ash walked out of the bathroom and noticed Riolu looking at him before she jumped him and kissed him as well they soon broke apart before heading out the door and heading to the Gym.

 ** _Will Ash win his first gym battle or will he lose and have to try again and what ever happened to team rocket or Misty. Find out as our adventure continues._**


	2. Chapter 2

Ash, Kirlia, Pikachu and Riolu walked out of the Pokemon center and into the the Pokemon gym. "I Ash Ketchum am here to Challenge the Gym leader Brock to a Gym battle" yelled Ash as he entered the Pokemon gym.

"I Brock accept your challenge and just so you know it will be a three on three battle" said Brock "choose your first Pokemon" said Brock.

"Are you ready for this Riolu or would you like to go first Kirlia?" Asked Ash.

 _"I will go master, Riolu is a little nervous so I will show her how it's done"_ said Kirlia with a smug smirk.

"Kirlia it's your turn to shine" said Ash.

"Go geodude let's start it off with tackle" said Brock as he threw out geodudes pokeball before geodude came out and rushed towards Kirlia who dodged with the grace of a ballet dancer before smirking and reading Ash's thoughts.

 _"Of course master I will use Psychic and then follow up with psycho cut"_ said Kirlia before picking up geodude with Psychic and holding him still before sending blades of psychic energy at him knocking geodude out with ease which Brock recalled him after.

"Ok how did your Pokemon know what to do without verbal commands?" Asked Brock as he decided weather to use graveler or onix.

"It's easy to do when you have a strong bond with your starter" said Ash earning a nod of respect from Brock.

"Go Graveler finish her off with rollout" said Brock knowing that rollout continues if it misses.

"Kirlia use Psychic to hold him back and throw him into a wall then use transform to change into a charizard then finish him off with seismic toss" said Ash with a smile knowing that Kirlia could pull it off while watching graveler get picked up before being spun around high above the ground only to be tossed at the ground at breakneck speeds knocking him out Brock recalled him too.

"Ok I know that doesn't normally make sense but Onix can win this with bind" said Brock as he tossed out onix's pokeball before Kirlia transformed back into herself before using Psychic to stop Onix from crushing her and then slapped onix across the face one thousand times before using the psychic energy that was around onix's tail to try to throw him only to fall to one knee too mentally strained to continue with the onslaught.

"Kirlia you can rest for now you did great Riolu it's your turn now use force palm on the ground to throw yourself in the air and finish onix off with Aura sphere" said Ash shocking Brock as he never heard of a Riolu knowing Aura sphere but by the time he came out of his shock it was too late as Onix was knocked out getting him recalled as well.

"Well congratulations Ash here is your badge and well I would like you to do me a favor please travel around for me and well raise lots of Pokemon I wish I could go too but my duties to my family hold me here until my useless father comes back" said Brock just as Flint walked in the room.

"Hello Brock it's been a while I figure it's time I came home and let you live your dream, so go with Ash and become a great breader" said Flint only for Brock to hand him a lot of things and tell him all of the things the kids need before Brock left with Ash.

As our heroes were walking out of Pewter Brock looked at Ash and how three of his Pokemon were outside of their Pokeballs. "Hey Ash just a question why aren't your Pokemon in Pokeballs?" Asked Brock.

 _"We don't like our Pokeballs and Master understands this so he lets us either walk or rest on his shoulder until such time he can't carry us anymore then we all walk beside him"_ said Kirlia into Brock's mind causing him to start acting like he was going crazy. _"Your not going crazy Brock I am Kirlia and I am using telepathy to talk to you and just so you know not many Kirlia have a gardevoir and a ditto for parents and that's why I'm able to transform and all the moves I know and Riolu here her mother died after giving master permission to take care of her as her mother wouldn't have been able to Pikachu here was caught after I put him to sleep which makes me think he just likes sleeping or just hadn't slept in a while but we all trust our master and love him well Pikachu doesn't at least not as much as me and Riolu but we would die for him none the less"_ said Kirlia to which Brock nodded in response a new found respect for Ash forming as not many people care for wild Pokemon enough to take care of a baby Pokemon and raise them as well as he did.

"Well Ash you have some very loyal Pokemon" said Brock.

"Yeah and I wouldn't know where I would be with out them especially my Kirlia" said Ash.

"I don't know about you guys but I think it's time for supper" said Brock as they approached the base of mount moon before pulling out his cooking utensils from seemingly nowhere.

"Ok I know in normal situations Kirlia and Riolu aren't as strong as mine are but come on cooking equipment coming out of nowhere what's next? Some girl with red hair pulling a mallet out of thin air" said Ash.

"Well I carry my cooking stuff in capsules and well I figured that everyone did" said Brock. (Sorry for the dragon ball z reference but it kinda would explain Brock being able to store all those pots and pans and other cooking stuff in such a small backpack)

Kirlia and Riolu looked at each other and smirked before Riolu snuck up behind Brock and used Force Palm on his ass sending him flying as if he had a rocket stuck up there causing everyone in the area excluding Brock to laugh as he was in too much pain. (Sorry but this reference to Kakashi Hatake's thousand years of death (from Naruto) will appear more but only when he flirts as croagunk had the right idea as well as misty will only show up after cerulean city probably around the time of the team rocket St. Anne disaster)

"ok thank you for the good laugh Riolu but no more of that right now I think it's time to eat then go to bed and give Kirlia a rest" said Ash as he started setting up the tent.

Ash then sat down and Kirlia and Riolu both sat right next to him while Pikachu looked at Brock with hungry eyes. "Ok Pikachu don't worry I have some Pokemon food for you" said Brock with a smile as he pulled out a bowl of Pikachu food to which Pikachu quickly started eating happily.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting Brock walked up to the table with four bowls of soup. _"Hey Brock just curious but why are me and Riolu eating soup with you two?"_ Asked a curious Kirlia as she and Riolu were expecting Pokemon food.

"Well I figured since you two gave me and my Pokemon a good battle and seeing as you kinda earned a treat so I guess this once I'll give you some soup but also because I'm in a good mood" said Brock.

 _"Thank you Brock"_ said Kirlia.

 _"Th-Thank you Brock"_ said Riolu through her aura as she was trying to figure out a way to talk to her trainer.

"No problem" said Brock as they all started eating before suddenly Ash started screaming in pain as well as grabbing his head with one hand and just below his chest causing Riolu and Kirlia to jump and look at him worried until they saw the aura's he was emitting one of which only Riolu could see and the other only Kirlia as Kirlia was seeing Psychic energy trying to awaken inside of him through the psychic aura flowing off of him like water, And Riolu saw the purest Aura of a teal blue color flowing like a waterfall, they decided to train him in the control of the energys they knew how to use by pure instinct so that the energies wouldn't hurt him.

 _"Master I will train you in your newly awakened Psychic powers I will teach you all I know"_ said Kirlia.

 _ **"I will train you in the use of Aure as now I can see one reason my mom chose you"**_ said Riolu.

"Ok I accept your offer to train me you two but for now let's try to get some sleep" said Ash as the pain subsided.

Ash, Kirlia, Riolu and Pikachu then went in their tent and tried to get comfy which didn't take long as Pikachu slept in Ash's hat, Kirlia slept on Ash's right and Riolu on Ash's left and as soon as they found their favorite spot the quickly fell asleep.

The next day 

Ash woke up to Kirlia sitting up yawning and Riolu accidentally slapping him in the face. "Ok ok I'm up. How was your sleep?" Asked Ash.

 _"It was good master"_ said Kirlia.

 _ **"I slept well though I would have preferred a warm building but being by your side was just as nice"** _ said Riolu with a slight blush.

"That's good well let's get ready to go okay girls?" Said Ash earning a nod from Riolu and Kirlia.

Brock was already up and working on cleaning up when he noticed Ash and his Pokemon get up. "Morning you guys" said Brock.

 _"Morning"_ said Kirlia.

 _"Morning"_ said Riolu.

"Morning Brock" said Ash.

"So did you there sleep well?" Asked Brock.

"Ya we did but let's get going as I have a strange feeling that some Pokemon need to be saved" said Ash.

Ash, Kirlia, Riolu, Pikachu and Brock started walking towards the entrance of mt. Moon they noticed lights strung up along the inside of the cave. "This seems strange I mean really there shouldn't be lights inside this cave" said Ash.

"Yea if we find who did this we will put a stop to it" said Brock thinking about the pain the few Pokemon who could only see in the dark were in.

After walking for about half an hour they came across three people laughing. "Great idea Meowth the boss will love it if we bring him a lot of Pokemon and the cage is almost full" said Jessie.

Suddenly Ash used the connection Kirlia set up to give Pikachu a command. _"Pikachu use thuderbolt on team rocket and Kirlia can you use psychic to move the thunderbolt around behind them at high speeds?"_ asked Ash.

Pikachu then powered up and shot a thunderbolt quietly towards Team Rocket which Kirlia controlled and made split into three so it hit them all in the ass sending them flying without an explosion but with smoke trailing behind them.

"What the how did we get sent flying we didn't see anyone attack us" said Jessie.

"I think it was the twerp again but we can't prove it" said James.

"Will you two shut up I don't think it matters as..." Said Meowth.

"It looks like team rockets blasting off again" said the three stooges known as Jessie James and Meowth.

Ash and crew then started walking to the cage to let the Pokemon go free. "There you guys go" said Ash as he broke the lock.

after saying good by to the Pokemon they freed our heroes started heading towards the other side of mt moon where they would arrive in cerulean city.

Time skip three hours later 

Our heroes finally reached the end of the tunnel and exited mt moon on the cerulean city side. "Finally we made it out of the tunnel I thought we would be in there forever" said Ash.

 _"I agree master we were in there too long but I enjoyed the time with you"_ said Kirlia.

As they exited they came across a sign pointing to cerulean city with a small note saying.

 _Gary was here Ash is a loser._

Brock saw this and thought Ash was gong to react by found out Ash was just walking calmly away. "Your taking this better ten I thought Ash" said Brock.

"Well I can't let Gary get to me or my concentration will be shot. Besides he will find out how good I am when we meet in the indigo league" said Ash as he contend walking towards te cerulean gym before noticing it was getting dark and started setting up camp.

"Wow Ash for a ten year old your are taking this better then I thought you would" said Brock.

 _"That's my Master for you"_ said Kirlia.

After setting up camp Ash decided to go to bed and skip dinner hat night as he had a gym battle he next day so Ash told his Pokemon to play and come to bed when they were ready. Five minutes later Kirlia and Riolu went and joined Ash and fell asleep.

The next morning

Ash and his Pokemon woke up early and wrote a note for Brock before taking off to the cerulean city gym where they found out that the gym leaders were too pooped from battling other trainers from pallet town and had no Pokemon left so they tried to hand Ash a badge but Misty showed up at the last second before revealing that she was the fourth sister and would battle on their behalf.

"This will be a two on two match the first side to lose both their Pokemon will be declared the loser with only the challenger being able to substitute" said the oldest sister.

"Choose your first Pokemon" said the second oldest sister.

"Misty will choose Staryu" said Misty.

"Kirlia I guess you can go first next will be Riolu" said Ash as Kirlia hopped onto one of the platforms.

 _"I will do my best master"_ said Kirlia.

"Battle begin" said the second youngest sister.

"Kirlia use Psychic to create a water spout and then use psycho cut on the twister to increase the speed and power of psycho cut before using psychic to direct it at Staryu" said Ash as Kirlia did as told.

Misty was shocked that Ash's Kirlia was powerful enough to use psychic in a way that resembles the dragon type move twister but was able to gain her composure. "Staryu dodge quick and use rapid spin" said Misty but Staryu wasn't fast enough as just as he dodged the first another hit him sending him flying but not knocking him out.

"Staryu quick use rapid spin tackle" said misty as Staryu struggled to get up before starting to spin extremely fast and then headed towards Kirlia.

"Kirlia use psychic to create a wall of water then use the wall of water to create water blast in the shape of a fire blast and finish by wrapping the water around Staryu and reinforcing it with your psychic energy" said Ash as Kirlia did just that as he described it ending up with a water prison around Staryu. ( A/N I know I just referenced Naruto with the water wall then with the water prison but hey they were both awesome jutsu but I figured they would more suit Pokemon battles depending on the move or battles or arenas used)

While Staryu was in the water prison he was starting to succumb to the lack of air in e water making it more like a steel shell which was making Staryu lose Health at a rapid rate. "Kirlia end this with Water burial psycho cut combo" said Ash causing Kirlia to read his mind and smile before compacting the ball of steel like water before cutting it in half with Psycho cut knocking Staryu out in one hit.

"Staryu is unable to battle the winner is Kirlia" said the oldest sister.

"Misty chooses starmie" said Misty.

"Kirlia come back. Riolu it's your turn" said Ash as Kirlia walked back to his side and Riolu walked out to the battle field. "Good job out there Kirlia" said Ash win a smile.

"Starmie use swift" said misty.

"Riolu use force Palm to counter then attack with a blaze kick, thinderpunch combo" said Ash. Riolu then proceeded to use multiple force palms on the swift then went in close for the attack which hit with critical accuracy causing major damage knocking it out.

"Starmie is unable to battle which means Riolu wins and the victory goes to Ash" said the older sister as Riolu walked back to Ash before both her and Kirlia climbed on his shoulders.

"Wait Ash that was a great battle thank you for not going easy on me" said Misty before she went back into the gym.

As Ash was walking through town he noticed team rocket trying to break into a store and decided to play the good guy and ge them tied up. _"Kirlia use Psychic on team rocket to tie them up and help me bring them to the cops"_ Ash thought through a Psychic link.

After a five minute walk they found Officer Jenny with Brock flirting. "Hey Officer I found these three members of team rocket trying to break into one of the stores so I decided to bring them to you" said Ash as Kirlia continued to hold their arms behind their back until Officer Jenny put them in handcuffs and started to drag them away before they escaped just as they were almost in the police station.

Ash, Kirlia, Riolu, Pikachu and Brock we walking out of cerulean city on their way to Virmilian city where Ash would challenge his third gym.

 **Will Ash conquer his third gym will he ever get a new Pokemon or will he just stick with the current team and will Brock ever find love? Find out as our adventure continues**


End file.
